


Time to Move On?

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jo asks for advice from Meredith. Set early season 14.





	Time to Move On?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

"How did you make it through this?" Jo asks Meredith while scrubbing out.

"Wilson you're going to have to give me more than that." Meredith slightly scolds her. It didn't phase Jo anymore. Meredith was just a cold person. 

"Cristina leaving. Steph's only been gone two weeks and I feel like nothing's ever going to be okay again." Jo confesses. 

Meredith sighs before starting. "You don't let the relationship die. I mean it's different and werid at first, but you figure out a way to make sure you're still each other's persons. Also, you guilt trip someone else into taking care of you."

"Like what you did with Alex?"

"Yes. Exactly." Meredith was almost done when she asked. "Do you think you two will ever get back together?" 

Jo shrugs. "I don't know. I still have nightmares about him hitting DeLuca." 

Meredith squeezes her shoulder. "He did that because he thought you were about to get taken advantage of. He was protecting you, which he ended being wrong, but he meant no harm. He'd never lay a hand on you." Meredith then leaves. 

Jo shakes her head. "That's what I always think."


End file.
